Unexpected Mating
by evieeden
Summary: While on patrol one day, Jared runs into something he certainly didn't expect to see. Advent story written for 16th December.


**So this is another one of my advent fics, so I hope you all enjoy it. A big thank you to LJ Summers and msrachelgarner who both pre-read this for me. And as always, I own nothing...except for a signed 100 Monkeys concert ticket and a smile from Jackson **

**Unexpected Mating**

**JaredPOV**

I ran through the forest, suppressing a yawn as I did. To my right, a red truck sped along the road back towards the reservation.

_Hey, Paul! Heads up! She's coming your way._

In the back of my mind I heard him acknowledge me and begin to run back towards me and the girl I was following. The whole situation was a load of crap basically – having to follow Jake's leech-lover around in the hope that the red-headed leech would attack her and we would finally have the chance to rip the vampire to shreds. I wouldn't have minded so much, except that Bella Swan was a creature of habit, and after four days of this I was bored out of my mind.

I began to ease off my speed as we got closer to the Blacks' home, any minute now that red truck would be pulling into their drive and then she would be Jacob's problem for a few hours. With any luck she'd stay there long enough that someone would have switched patrolling shifts with me by then and I could get back to Kim. She had been so warm this morning that I hadn't wanted to leave her bed. Especially after she...

_Jesus, Jared!_

Paul's loud protest shocked me out of my daydream.

_Think about that stuff when you're on your own here; I don't want to see it._

I grimaced. _Sorry, dude. You know I don't mean to. The thoughts just sort of leak out._

Paul went back to scanning the area of woods he was currently running through and I tried to put my thoughts back in order. It was tough though, especially when Kim was all I thought about all the time. Even when I was performing my duties as one of the tribe's protectors, there was a small part of my brain that focused on where she was and what she would be doing.

I was so distracted that I nearly didn't notice when Bella drove straight past the Blacks' house and carried on along the road that led to the cliffs.

What the...?

I picked up the pace, the new turn of events throwing me off my game temporarily. Paul also changed direction, picking out of my brain the direction in which Bella was travelling and then rapidly calculating where on the reservation she could be heading.

Eventually the truck swung off of the main road through the reservation and down one of the smaller dirt tracks which lead towards the cliffs where the pack liked to dive off into the ocean below. It didn't seem like her sort of thing though, so I cautiously padded forward.

The truck eventually stopped when the trees grew too close together to let any vehicle through and the driver's door swung open and the object of Jacob's affection jumped out.

I had to say, Bella looked good up close, not as skinny or haunted as the last couple of times I had seen her. Her long hair blew around her as the wind picked up and she brushed it out of her face impatiently, looking around as if she knew that someone was watching her. I crouched back further into the bushes, remaining out of sight. Although Jacob had sworn to protect her, he hadn't told her yet that the rest of us were taking turns at keeping her safe from harm; he thought it would freak her out. I thought that it might be comforting to her to know that she was being watched over and kept safe but my opinion didn't mean anything to the little Alpha.

Bella evidently didn't see me in my hiding place, as she turned after a few seconds and began to walk through the trees.

_What is she doing?_ I asked my pack brother. _Doesn't she know that other vampire's out to get her? And now she's strolling through the woods like she hasn't got a care in the world – she's mad!_

_Well she did fuck a vampire,_ he offered. _So we already know she's insane._ The thumping of his paws striking the earth got closer and a minute later he appeared beside me. In tandem, we crept forward as Bella continued to wind her way through the forest, clambering awkwardly over roots and barely avoiding the branches that threatened to smack her in the face.

After about ten minutes of up stalking her though, Paul got impatient.

_This is ridiculous. I'm going to phase and ask her what she thinks she's doing._

_Do you think you should?_ I questioned.

The silver wolf swung his head round to deliver a withering look. _Do you really want to spend the rest of the afternoon crawling through bushes on our stomachs just so the leech lover can get her kicks?_

He had a point.

_I'll phase and get her out of here – send her back to Black's or something – while you go and swing by the southern perimeter; I didn't go all the way round after you called me._

_Sure_. I took the opportunity to get out of the damp undergrowth and sprinted off towards the perimeter we had marked out. I shivered as I felt Paul disappear from my mind; he had obviously phased back to human.

I let my mind wander as I ran along the border, but when I was done it occurred to me that I hadn't felt Paul phase back in again. Just to be sure, I called out his name in my mind, but there was no reply. Concern over what might have happened to him made me run faster back in the direction I had come from. In the back of my head I knew that if there was any danger or he and Bella had been attacked that he would have phased, but I still wanted to check for myself that they were both safe.

The red truck was still parked on the track which was a good sign and I put my nose to the ground, following the scents we had left earlier. The smell of Bella and Paul continued on for a few feet after my scent stopped and I cautiously moved forward, keeping under the cover of the undergrowth until I could suss out the situation.

A low moan startled me and I crouched down lower, my body freezing as I tried to work out what was happening up ahead. Had Bella and Paul been hurt? The low keening sound of a woman came again, quickly followed by a grunt and if I had possessed eyebrows in this form then I knew they would have been raised right up to my hairline.

Those weren't sounds of pain, not even close, but I continued to creep forward, wanting to see for myself. Just before the edge of the cliff came into view, there was a small gap amongst the trees where the noises were coming from. Half afraid of what I would see, I peered out into the space ahead from behind a bush...

...and my mouth dropped.

Bella Swan, Jacob's Bella, the girl who all of us now envisioned with a halo around her head from the little Alpha's visions of her, was down on her hands and knees naked, covered in scratches and bruises, while Paul pounded into her from behind.

Her head was dropped forward covering her face, but as I watched, my pack mate grasped a handful of her hair, yanking it back and to the side so that her neck was exposed. He continued to thrust inside her as his mouth lowered to her neck. When he raised his head again, there was a fresh bruise marring her pale skin.

I was shocked. I was stunned. I was...really fucking turned on.

Bella's arms gave way beneath her and she turned her head so her cheek was now resting on the leaves beneath her. Her hips and her ass stayed raised up temptingly though as Paul kept a firm, grip on her, slamming her back onto his dick so hard that I worried that her bones would shatter.

Both of them were panting loudly, a cacophony of moans and whine and grunts emerging from the pair.

I knew I should back away and pretend that I hadn't seen this, but something compelled me to stay and watch. Maybe it was because I was a pervert who was getting off on watching two other people fuck each other; maybe it was because of the strangeness of the pairing; or maybe it was because despite the fact that Paul had evidently caused all of the scratches and marks on Bella's body, he was still treating her with a tenderness that I had never seen in him before, although he had mocked similar displays by myself and Sam towards our imprints.

His grip on Bella's hips was tight, but I could see his thumbs running soothingly over her skin even as he held her to him, and when she flinched from a particularly brutal thrust, he immediately slowed down, moving more gently.

His hands slid carefully up her sides, skimming over her waist before shifting underneath her to caress her breasts, and Bella hummed in satisfaction, whimpering his name. A second later the hand nearest me glided down over her stomach and disappeared between her legs. From the increase in moans torn from Bella's throat, I didn't have to guess was he was doing to her now.

Bella managed to get back onto her elbows, giving her the extra leverage to push back against Paul every time he rammed into her. Her breath began to catch, little hitches of air indicating that she was close to coming.

And then her movements stilled, her body tensing as she screamed out my brother's name before collapsing to the ground once more, small shudders still making her twitch.

Paul's fingers now looked to be digging painfully into the soft flesh of her hips and his rhythm began to break up, before he jerked, his jaw clenched as he thrust a couple more times into Bella's willing body.

And then it was over; nothing but the sound of their panting disturbing the still that had fallen over the small copse.

Paul let go of Bella's hips, his body going boneless and collapsing over hers, pinning her to the ground.

She giggled suddenly, throwing her head back and shifting round enough that Paul had to move to allow her to roll over onto her back. She kept laughing, a joyous, happy noise and it occurred to me that in all the time she had been hanging around Jacob and the rest of the pack, I had never heard her laugh before. After a second, Paul joined in, the two of them sounding as if they had somehow fucked the last shred of sanity out of each other.

Eventually, my brother propped himself up on one elbow, his free hand running possessively over Bella's body, as if he had the right to touch her, as if he was meant to.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Bella, for her part, was humming in satisfaction and began to run her fingers through his hair. "I feel so good," she drawled. "Although I'm not sure I'm going to be able to move for a while."

The smile on Paul's face was a combination of satisfied and predatory. "Then I've done my job well."

She giggled again and craned her head upwards to plant a kiss on his lips. Paul's mouth followed hers when she lowered herself through and the passion and...love?...that I saw in the gesture had me turning my head away in embarrassment that I had intruded upon this private moment.

"We should move," Paul eventually said, and I turned back to the scene just in time to see him pull Bella to her feet and smack her ass playfully. "I told Jared that I would make sure you got home safely so I supposed I better do that. He'll be wondering where I am before long if I don't phase back soon."

Bella pouted at him but wandered over to where I could see a pile of discarded clothes and began to pull them on. Paul watched unashamedly as she bent over to pull her jeans up and when she drew her bra up over her arms, he gently spun her around and fastened the hooks at the back for her.

Her shoes were the last thing to go on and once Bella was fully clothed once more, she reached out and grabbed Paul's hand. He smiled and tugged her towards him to place a kiss on her forehead before they began to walk in my direction.

I skittered to one side, frantically trying to avoid detection, and both Bella and Paul froze at the sound. Paul sniffed at the air and I knew the game was up; my scent was all over the place and there was no way that he wouldn't recognise it.

"Paul?" Bella asked uncertainly.

He shook his head. "It's just birds moving around, nothing to worry about."

She nodded and smiled at him, and the pair strolled back towards the truck. I followed behind them carefully, unable to stop myself from finding out what was happening between them.

When they reached the truck, Paul opened the door and grabbing Bella by the waist, hoisted her up onto the seat.

She smiled at him, resting one hand against his face, before the two shared another kiss. With a quick wave, he shut the truck door and Bella slowly reversed the vehicle back out of the track and onto the main road, Paul walking behind her the entire way.

Bella blew him a last kiss before driving away and Paul sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly before he turned to face me in my hiding spot.

"Can you at least make sure she gets back to Jacob's okay before we begin the inquisition? I slunk forward, there was no point in hiding anymore and barked at him, warning him not to disappear anywhere before I took off after Bella, running alongside the truck once more until it finally pulled into the drive in front of the red house.

"Bells!" Jacob immediately came jogging out of the garage, and, confident that she was now in safe hands, I spun around and ran back to Paul.

He was still in human form when I reached him, only now he was wearing pants, and I quickly ducked behind a tree to phase too, untying and pulling on the cut-offs I had strapped to my leg. When I emerged, he was waiting for me, his customary smirk back on his face.

"Dude!" I began, and then stopped, not knowing what else to say. On the one hand Paul was fucking Bella Swan, our future Alpha's best friend and crush; on the other hand, I knew that I shouldn't have been spying on them in the first place, so I wasn't supposed to know that. Finally, I settled for asking, "Bella Swan?"

He shrugged. "She's cool."

"Man," I exclaimed, folding my legs underneath me so I was sitting on the ground in front of him. Paul eyed me cautiously before finally sitting as well. "How long?"

"Couple of months."

I wasn't fooled by his studied nonchalance; I could tell he was just waiting for me to let rip and tell him what I really though. Trouble was, I didn't know what to think. Bella Swan and Paul were something I could never have anticipated.

"Is it..." I hesitated to ask. "...an imprint?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Since when she confronted us about Jacob staying away from her."

"Dude," I repeated. "That was ages ago."

He shrugged again. "We didn't feel like telling everyone. She wasn't ready for another big relationship, and neither was I, so it worked out perfectly for us both." He paused, before throwing me a sarcastic smile. "Besides some of us are better at keeping our thoughts to ourselves."

"And now?" I prompted, ignoring the dig about my mental ramblings.

"Things change."

I nodded my head at that. I understood what he meant. He hadn't intended on feeling more for her than he wanted to, but the imprint had a strange way of getting under your skin.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop the others from seeing it inside my head," I warned him.

He smirked again at that. "Well, we knew it wouldn't be a secret forever. I'll just tell Bella that one of you came across us and found out. She'll be cool with it."

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

He paused. "Just don't tell her that you saw us fucking and she'll be fine. Girls get funny if they think you've seen them naked."

"She's got a hot ass."

He threw back his head and laughed. "That she does... And now you've got some visuals of what to do with Kim the next time you see her."

"Bitch, please!" I punched him in the shoulder. "Like I need your advice on what to do with a woman."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He got to his feet and I followed him as he traipsed down the track. "Did you not hear my mate screaming out in pleasure a minute ago?"

"Can't say I did," I retorted. "I was too busy avoiding looking at your hairy ass."

He reached out, attempting to grab me in a headlock, but I twisted away from his arm and took off in the forest once more, whooping as I did before phasing on the fly. The crashing behind me let me know he was hunting after me. I felt his mind suddenly link with mine as we sprinted back towards the treaty line again.


End file.
